This invention is directed to a coating composition useful for providing a finish on a variety of substrates. In particular, this invention is directed to an organosilane composition which may be used for finishing automobiles and trucks.
It is well known that consumers prefer automobiles and trucks with an exterior finish having an attractive aesthetic appearance, including high gloss and excellent DOI (distinctness of image). While ever more aesthetically attractive finishes have been obtained, deterioration of the finish over time, whereby the exterior finish of an automobile or truck loses its luster or other aspects of its aesthetic appearance, may be all the more noticeable. An increasingly observed cause of this deterioration is etching of the finish caused by exposure to environmental chemical attack. Chemicals that may cause etching of a finish include pollutants such as acid rain and chemical smog.
In order to protect and preserve the aesthetic qualities of the finish on a vehicle, it is generally known to provide a clear (unpigmented) topcoat over a colored (pigmented) basecoat, so that the basecoat remains unaffected even on prolonged exposure to the environment or weathering. It is also generally known that alkoxysilane polymers, due to strong silane bonding when cured, exhibit excellent chemical resistance. Exemplary of prior art patents disclosing silane polymers for coating are U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,297; U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,726; U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,953; and Japanese Kokai 57-12058.
However, to applicants, knowledge, none of the previously disclosed alkoxysilane compositions for finishing automobiles or trucks have ever been placed into commercial use. It is believed that heretofore known or patented alkoxysilane coatings suffer from certain unsolved problems or deficiencies. In particular, previously disclosed alkoxysilane coatings have a strong tendency to cracking, which could seriously and adversely affect long term durability and weatherability of a finish.
There is a need for a commercially practical clearcoat finish having excellent appearance, including high gloss and DOI, that is also resistant to etching caused by chemical attack. To be commercially practical, such a clearcoat must not be prone to cracking. It is also desirable that such a clearcoat should be capable of being applied over a variety of basecoats and have excellent adhesion.